


Grancypher Journal

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: The crews adventures is something to behold, but what about their daily lives? So Djeeta, being the captain, wants to write the daily life in a journal of her own.(A slice of life short one-shot series)





	1. Stan Vs. Forte

January XX

Hello! This is Djeeta, captain of the Grancypher!

Crew captain, not Ship Captain! That's Rackam's title. Maybe we should call him Pilot instead of Ship Captain? Oh well!

Our adventures to Estalucia has been really fun and there are some ups and downs but it's really fulfilling regardless!

But it hit me that I never got to remember everything what happens in the crew on a daily basis so here I am!

For this first entry, this was something that happened way earlier, back when Io just joined us in our adventures.

We were helping Aliza, Stan and Jessica fight her uncle though we met Stan earlier.

Stan kinda begged me to be his teacher, which really surprised me, I'm no teaching material but helped him out anyway. Luckily, some time after, we met Forte, this really cool crew captain of the Black Dragons who decided to teach us.

I did tell Forte about Stan and she volunteered to teach him to strengthen up.

Long story short, it didn't work out too well. Stan's easily afraid so he ends up escaping sometimes, there's one time that I was on a break when Stan ran, looking like he's on tears. “Captain save me!”

I just stare there confused till I hear Forte's distant sound of “Stop him Captain!”.

I had decided the best option was to push him to Forte's direction. Shouting “Sorry!” to him as I did.

Forte arrived just in time to get him back to training. I winced and do feel bad when Stan shouted at me. “Captain why!?”

I'm sorry Stan, this is one of the times where my status as captain wouldn't help anything.

Though, now that I think of it, even after the whole Tarvi incident, Stan's still pretty afraid of Forte though he's more willing to go through it this time, so that's good, I guess?

Ah, that's all for the first entry of this daily lives journal.

 

Signed,

Djeeta

 

P.S.

Hmm, maybe I shall call this the Grancypher Journal? That sounds nice actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write one of these in a while.
> 
> It's more of a slice of life thing because I think there's close to none about the daily lifes of the crew.
> 
> Most of the characters here are based on my account. The Tarvi incident is from an actual story event named “Boots and Blades” starring Stan, whose the SR of the event.
> 
> See you!


	2. Jeanne D'Arc's kitchen duty

January XX

Another day and another new entry!

This makes the second one.

So, while traveling, we got a bunch of good chefs joining us, I usually accept a lot of members into our crew as long as they want to come with us.

The Grancypher's really really big with so many rooms, we think it may reach more than 400 rooms at this point.

But anyway!

Among the members that are really really good chefs, are Lowain, Farrah, Baotorda, Sevastien, Rosine and... quite a lot actually!

Even some members who are part of royalty, like De La Fille, are really good at it!

And here's the story of the day.

Back before we got more members, Lowain and Farrah are usually in charge of kitchen duty.

But one day, they had to do other things, and as such, can't cook for the day.

That's when Jeanne stepped in and volunteered with kitchen duty.

Jeanne said that she does cook but I decided to check in and help her out.

We did manage to make food enough for everyone, but Jeanne ended up making lots of sweets for desserts.

I feel bad for Percival that day, he doesn't like sweets too well. (I think he only accepts mine when I give it to him during Valentines last year... W- well! I give chocolates to everyone so it'll be fair but his is special alright!)

Overall, Jeanne does cook good, but we decided to relegate her to dessert cooking instead with her being an emergency chef in case we are running out of people. And she does have Beatrix to help her with that in our recent days when it comes to desserts and we got more members capable of cooking too.

Oh! Duty calls!

This is today's entry!

 

Signed,

Djeeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore says Jeanne likes making sweets as a hobby but I have to wonder if she can also cook normal stuff when prompted.  
> I also ship Percival X Djeeta, fight me *bricked*.


End file.
